Kurt Bozwell
Kurt Bozwell is the manager and owner of Mondo Burger, the arch-enemy of both Ed and Dexter Reed and he is the main antagonist of the 1997 Nickelodeon movie Good Burger. His goal is to put Good Burger out of business and make Mondo Burger the #1 fast food chain in the world, and he doesn't care what happens to his customers when he makes his burgers bigger (by using the fictitious illegal chemical Triampathol) and in a selfish way to make Mondo Burger the only best fast food chain in any sort of way. He is portrayed by Jan Schweiterman. Biography In an attempt for pay for the damages belong to his teacher, Dexter Reed (one of the main protagonists of the film) tries to work for Kurt at Mondo Burger, but Kurt fired Dexter for horsing around, so Dexter decided to go working for Good Burger. However, Kurt is upset that Good Burger is becoming more popular due to a new sauce created by Dexter's friend Ed (the other protagonist). Figuring that Good Burger won't stand a chance if Mondo Burger has bigger burgers and Ed's sauce, Kurt attempts to steal the recipe (such as offering Ed a job at Mondo Burger—which he declines; trying to get sexy woman Roxanne to seduce Ed to reveal the sauce recipe), only to fail several times. Dexter and Ed later learn that something is wrong with Mondo Burger after they attempt to feed a dog with it, since the dog does not actually like it. Suspicious about this, the two disguises themselves as ladies and went to Mondo Burger, where they found out that Kurt has been making bigger burgers by using an illegal chemical called Triampathol. They attempt to inform the authorities, but Kurt (having spotted them through their disguises) had his henchmen Troy and Griffin to admit the two into an asylum to prevent them from spilling the beans about the illegal chemical. After sending Otis to the asylum, Kurt decides that if he can't have Ed's sauce, no one can. He and his cohorts spike Ed's sauce with shark venom, hoping that it will put Good Burger out of business once several customers get food poisoning by the next day so that Mondo Burger will be the sole burger joint in town. However, Dexter, Ed, and Otis manage to escape the asylum and warn the staff of Good Burger about Kurt's intentions. Dexter and Ed then head over to Mondo Burger to get a hold of one of Kurt's Triampathol canisters, planning to turn it over to the authorities. Though Kurt and his men manage to capture them in the act, it is later revealed that Ed had took the opportunity to pour all of the Triampathol into Mondo's meat supply, causing the burgers to grow enormous and explode. This causes Mondo Burger to shake violently, and all of the customers and staff flee from the scene. The scene then attracts a number of policemen and firemen, where they find the Triampathol induced in the remaining Mondo burgers, thus exposing Kurt of his true colors. Kurt is arrested while Troy and Griffin are questioned by other policemen. After Ed and Dexter confessed of Kurt's use of the illegal food additives to make the burgers big and beefy, Kurt yells that they are lying, but the officers revealed that they have found the remaining Triampathol canisters, so they take Kurt to jail. As the cops lead Kurt away, Dexter and Ed yell "Hey, hey, remember: when you mess with Good Burger... YOU go in the grinder!" Thus with Mondo Burger destroyed, Ed and Dexter are praised as heroes for saving Good Burger. Trivia *In his review of the movie, the Nostalgia Critic, made several jokes about how unrealistically seriously Kurt was taking his job by, during his generic evil rants, cutting back and forth to a clip of Hitler talking to his followers and adding subtitles to make it seem like he was ranting about creating a "fast food master race." Category:Rivals Category:Mastermind Category:Businessmen Category:Control Freaks Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Criminals Category:Live Action Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Imprisoned Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Provoker Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Leader Category:Charismatic Category:Wrathful Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Sadists Category:Deal Makers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Master of Hero Category:Extravagant Category:Elitist Category:Lawful Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Vengeful Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Incriminators Category:Crime Lord Category:Conspirators Category:Mentally Ill